


your body is a wonderland (and my heart is a no man's land)

by cosipotente



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bioluminescence, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosipotente/pseuds/cosipotente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s weird how the world works,” Sam had said to Bucky one day. They were on the helipad watching Steve and Natasha spar. She was making Steve sweat, Bucky could tell. “His planet is destroyed, you’re a man out of time, and yet all of that badness had to happen so the universe could bring the two of you together. Damn.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	your body is a wonderland (and my heart is a no man's land)

_You've held your head up_  
 _You've fought the fight_  
 _You bear the scars_  
 _You've done your time_  
 _Listen to me_  
 _You've been lonely, too long_  
 _( **The Civil Wars - Dust to Dust** )_

****  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Bucky runs his index finger over Steve’s cheek. He doesn’t stir from his sleep, but his skin lights up where Bucky had touched. A line of incandescent blue streaking along the curve of his cheek. Bucky drags his finger down over Steve’s nose to trace his lips and watches as they too shimmer softly.

Clint’s nickname for Steve echoes in Bucky’s ears. The Star Spangled Man. Bucky snorts. It’s so damn fitting in more ways than one, not just because Steve skin seems to be back-lit by millions of microscopic stars. The nickname fits because Steve himself was from a planet located in a cluster of stars no one on Earth had ever seen.

Steve said there was nothing special about his home planet, nothing special about himself. Bucky thinks the scrawny spaceman laying curled into him is a goddamn liar. Steve is special, and on a planet that’s home to 7 billion people, Steve had picked Bucky—said he was the special one.

"That’s how it is, Barnes," Steve had said when Bucky made to argue. He’d adopted talking like Bucky, which made Natasha roll her eyes. Bucky had spent 75 years in and out of cryosleep. Steve had crash landed in the Arctic, frozen under ice for almost as the same amount of years. They had both been defrosted in separate, and similar, ways by The Avengers.

Bucky would never admit it, but he’d been watching Steve sleep for years. It had taken Steve a while to wake up from the cold sleep, but Bucky didn’t mind. There was something about Steve even in those early days that soothed Bucky. It was almost too comforting waking up from a nightmare and finding Steve softly glowing from across the room, or right beside him when they started sleeping together.

"It’s weird how the world works," Sam had said to Bucky one day. They were on the helipad watching Steve and Natasha spar. She was making Steve sweat, Bucky could tell. "His planet is destroyed, you’re a man out of time, and yet all of that badness had to happen so the universe could bring the two of you together. Damn."

Bucky agreed by knocking their beer bottles together.

He’d done a lot of bad in his life, some of it Bucky knows he shouldn't feel responsible for but does anyway, and Bucky knows that if he had to, he’d go through it all again if he’d get to meet Steve. Steve’s expressed a similar opinion the few times they let their conversations turn dark and heavy.

"I’m with you ‘til the end of the line, Buck. You know that." And goddamn it if Steve’s skin wasn't blinding as he spoke into Bucky’s ear.

Bucky isn't sure what kind of men that makes them, willing to throw everything away time and time again for each other, but he doesn't really give a damn. He rubs his nose against the nape of Steve’s neck and just breathes. Over Steve’s shoulder, Bucky watches Tony’s press junket for another Stark Industries advancement on mute. He hears enough of Stark’s voice living in the tower, he doesn’t want to hear it coming from the TV.

Steve mumbles in his sleep, says Bucky’s name and something else, before quieting down again. They’re stretched out on the couch together, chest to back, and although Steve is a skinny thing, he doesn’t give Bucky much room to maneuver in. Bucky manages to press a kiss against Steve’s temple just the same. Steve’s skin glows brighter for it, and Bucky’s life is made brighter by that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love bioluminiscence and Homesick Ghosts is stressing me out. So, here we are.
> 
> Thanks to Bug for beta-ing. <3
> 
> Started May 2014. Finished November 2014. I'm awesome.


End file.
